Find Your True LoveS
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Timmy need to break his sleep-wishing habit because it get in him a bizarre situation that might end all life as we know until he complete his wish...And that is to find his true loveS across multiverse! "I can't get married!" Timmy screamed, "I'M TEN!"


**I present you one of the latest story, Find Your True LoveS! A fairly oddparent x X-overs fic!**

 **Surprise! I come with early presents, which is four new stories** ** **(Two new stories today and other two new stories on their way in a bit)** , and bearer of news, plus one LAST WARNING for a certain individuals/group so don't skim/skip them because they are very important!**

 **Let's start with good news first!**

 **First: My channel seems to be doing pretty decent with few videos out. It's so-so, not good but also not bad, just decent. It's just mostly education videos for signs and deaf culture, I mean I find it pretty easy since there's not really a lot of active deaf channels lately…That's your hint, by the way! But that don't mean I'm going to end hiatus any time sooner because I need to add more videos and try to get a solid decent base first, if I'm lucky, and don't forget about the fact that I'm still working with my friend on his game.**

 **Second: It's pretty oblivious that we get new stories and a couple updates but guess what? All stories will get a 'book cover'! That's right, you hear me! Book Cover! I even don't have to pay for it because a good friend of mine from college is doing it for free. Long story short, I 'sold' some ideas/suggestions to him for his cartoon channel and he want to give me credit for the ideas but I said no thank, but will you draw me some fanarts for free? He said sure. He don't know that I'm planning to use the fanarts as book cover and he also have no complete idea that some of my ideas/suggestions are from my fanfic stories…Shh, that's our secret. When will we see the book cover? Not right away because it'll take a lot of time, of course, but I will put them up as soon as I get it from him when he get some free time.**

 **Okay, that's all good news I have on me…Now here's the bad news…**

 **The new stories you see right now are the LAST/FINAL new stories from me. That's right! These are the final stories you will receive from me! Once the non-smut/lemon stories are completed, I'm done! Done! The lemon stories will be update sporadically from now onward…**

 **I'm really sorry about that. The truth is that at the beginning when I wrote my first story, I thought I would make many stories because I have so many ideas that some was so unique or very rare but as the time went by, this place have take some toll on me in several forms. While I encountered a lot of good denizens/people here who have enjoying my stories and I'm really thankful that they have been very understanding and support me in everything, I also have encountered some worst denizens/spammers who have getting on my nerves from time to time and very few was really low…Very low enough to attempt to bash me for refusing to take their stories requests/challenge after I politely refuse and point out that I don't do them as I have stated in my profile, that did happened a couple time but not often but what happen often is the spammers…You have no idea how many time I have thought about quitting on it, like just get up and go away but what keep me going was because of you all good denizens, you all were so good to me and I really don't want to let you down until I completed the stories with plot. If you all wonder that the worst denizens/spammers have something do with my decision, no…Well, they have a little part to that but no, not at all. What truly make me decide to make these decisions? Life is very short and I haven't done much with it, I mean, I spend several years just writing chapter after chapter, doing nothing and taking few very short breaks until this year. I want to find a real job, I want to find a girlfriend, I want to start a family, I want to travel around the world, I want to do something and so on, I want to live my life the way I always dream it to be…Plus, I have lost enough friends and family members to afterlife so I better get out of this writing race and make a lot of memories with them as much as possible as I can while making myself a better person instead of moping around in my safe bubble place. It's time for me to take a risk and do something different.**

 **Don't worry, my decision does not mean that I will stop writing current stories…Plus, the mass update won't be changed at all…What will be change is that I will write all chapters for one to few more stories then update them as soon as it's completed, which completed a story in one go but it'll be extremely slow, depending on the process. Lemon stories will be update sporadically whenever a mood hit me, I mean, a lemon chapter take a lot of time to think about and make it realistic…Plus, I'm not really into these kind of stories lately…It's kinda like when you watch enough porn and be bored with it, you know this kinda feeling?**

 **Anyway…Long story short, I need to live my life before it's too late and I don't want any regrets. There will be mass update in future, one or more stories with plots will be completed in one go per update and lemon stories will update sporadically from now onward.**

 **That's all bad news I have right now…One more thing before we get everything out of the way…That is mostly aimed at the 'update' spammer(s) and I won't say what story I'm talking about, only the spammers know since they kept asking for this story to be updated all the time but I suggest everyone to read it so you can see my explanation and it will really affect a certain story. Head up, I'm really sorry for heavy cursing. I also put the last warning up on my profile.**

 **PLEASE READ IT BECAUSE IT'S VERY SERIOUS WARNING AND THAT IS REALLY A LAST WARNING!**

 **Okay, it really makes me so furious and I'm not really an easy person to get pissed off but I'm really so fucking pissed off! While some of you are familiar with my problem with 'update' spammer, what you all don't know is that someone…or a group, I'm not sure but I think it's same person…have been fucking spamming recently updated stories, asking me to update a certain fucking story over and over every fucking single day! I bet some of you will go, 'Oh, it's just one spam a day, that's nothing…Just delete it like usual'. NO! this spammer did it more than once! The first two weeks, this guy spam the updated stories one time every damn day then on Sat and Sun, the spammer spam TEN TIMES on BOTH DAY EVERY FUCKING WEEKEND! Like I have said before, I have to stop and deleted them, which DELAY the process like I FUCKING SAID! You think someone would take this hint after seeing that I deleted them? Well, this guy don't! I can see this person on other side go, 'Oh, it don't get through, maybe I will increase it up to two time, maybe he'll see it'. The spams went up from one a day to more than one a fucking day, begging for this certain story to be update! I'M SO FED UP WITH THIS SHIT! Sometime I accidently deleted some guest reviews because of this DAMN SPAMS! DON'T YOU SPAMMERS FUCKING READ THE AN AND MY PROFILE?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! IF YOU WANT TO KEEP FUCKING WITH ME WITH THIS 'UPDATE A CERTAIN STORY' SPAM, I'M GONNA FUCK WITH YOU BACK!**

 **IF YOU KEEP IT UP, ASKING ME TO UPDATE THIS CERTAIN STORY…GUESS WHAT? I'LL REMOVE IT! YES! I WILL FUCKING REMOVE THIS CERTAIN STORY AND I MEAN IT!**

 **Spam me for this damn certain story and I will remove it! YOU FUCKING BETTER NOT WANT TO TEST ME! I will remove it temporary! YOU HAVE BEEN FUCKING WARNED!**

 **Last warning done.**

 **This story was originally a one-shot for Mu's Trailer until I decide to make it a story and there was happen to be one chapter in the files so…Why not? I mean, it's one of last stories I will ever write.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Be Careful What You Wish For…Even In Your Sleep**

* * *

"Wow, that's one mouthful title." Cosmo said, receiving a odd look from his wife and child.

"What title?" Wanda looked at him.

"This one." The green-haired fairy held a thick book up and it have a longest title on cover.

"…Since when do you read book?" She corked her eyebrow at him.

"Read?" Cosmo blinked owlishly, "Why should I read a book when they are for bonfire?"

"Oh." The pink-haired fairy nodded then she pause for a moment, "Wait, what?" She turn to see her husband throw a book into a floating fire and she quickly put it out, drawing an sad moan from him. She glare at him, "Cosmo, we're in school!"

"Oh, right." Cosmo tapped his chin, "…Why do we still go to school? Don't we graduate long time ago?"

"We don't go here, our godchildren does." Wanda rubbed her forehead.

"…We have godchildren?" Cosmo gasped happily, "Is it a girl or boy? Oh, twin?" His wife drags her hand down across her face with a grumble.

"BEAT IT, NON-POPULAR KID!" A booming voice rang out, following by a yelp and the fairies barely duck under Timmy as he fly through the air into a trashcan. Timmy slump out few moments later as he ignore several students laughing at him and he take a glance at the popular group, mostly at Trixie and she was ignoring him like always to his disappointment.

"Ugh…" Timmy walked through the hallway dejectedly, silently grumble over another failed attempt to ask his crush out and if he look back, he should notice a slightly concern look from Trixie.

* * *

Several hours later, Timmy enters his bedroom with a mutter, "Some people got it easy, find their true love in life…" He pull a Romeo and Juliet book out before he scowl at a kissing couple as if they were mocking him, "Ugh, it's not so easy to find true love like in movies, shows and books!" He tossed a book away from his backpack as he hop onto his bed, "Even dead people have better luck than me!"

"Aw, don't be like that." Wanda pop out from the fishbowl, "There are some people that don't find their true love and they turn out fine."

"Yeah, like me…" Cosmo grinned before he notice his wife's glare, "…Hehe, I mean not like me, I'm so glad that I find my true and beautiful love!" Timmy rolled his eyes at them.

"But still!" Timmy crossed his arms, "No matter what I do, I never get a chance! I mean, I did so many things for Trixie and it always backfire on me in many different ways!"

"Maybe it's a sign that you should set your bar a little lower?" Wanda said, "And give someone a chance?"

"Like who?" He looked up at her.

"Like Tootie." The pink-haired fairy smiled.

"Oh, no!" Timmy waved his hands, "She's way too stalker-ish!"

"I agreed!" Cosmo nodded, "She's worst than yandere."

"…What's yandere?" Both Timmy and Wanda looked at him oddly.

"I don't know." He shrugged before he look at his son, "Do you, Poof?"

"Poof." Poof shook his head innocently.

"…You know what?" Timmy threw his hands up, "I'm gonna sleep…Right after I finish my latest comic book." He pulled an Spider-Verse collection book then read it right away.

* * *

It was late at night when everyone was sleeping until Poof slowly open his eyes as soon as he hear a quiet mutter from his godbrother and he poof above him with curious expression. "I wish…" Timmy tossed around in his sleep as Poof float over him with a confusing coo, "I can find my true…" He slurred, "Loves…Adventure…Multiverse…Chin…"

"Poof?" Poof blinked to himself before he lift his magic rattler with a happy squeal, "Poof, poof." His parent always grants his godbrother the wishes and he will grant it, they will be so proud of him!

A powerful purple pulse erupts outward from Timmy's house and it stretch all way out of the world and beyond the universe. Poof smiles happily before he poof back in the fishbowl and fall asleep with his parent. Little did Poof know is that his magic was too powerful that it have affect something…

* * *

A blaring alarm wake Timmy up with a jolt and he turn it off with a yawn before he smile at the calendar. "It's Saturday!" Timmy turned to his awaken godfamily, "You know what it mean?"

"A day that you will do your homework early?" Wanda reminded him of his fifty-page homework.

"Nope, it's time to go out and have a blast…" Timmy race toward his door and he swing it open, running into a longest twisting hallway with countless doors. He ran for a good minute until his feet skid to stop and he look around puzzled. "…Okay, that's new…Did dad and mom change the house again?"

"Um, I don't think so." Wanda poofed up behind him with her family as she watch a random door floating off a wall onto a very high ceiling above their heads, "That get wish magic written all over it."

"A wish?" Timmy turned to her, "Who wish this place up? Chole?" A explosive shoot up behind him and they look up to see Jorge with stoic expression.

"TIMMY TURNER!" Jorge stomped his foot forward, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"

"What do you mean?" The little boy took a step back with a gulp, "I don't do anything this time, I swear!"

"Maybe you have been sleep-wishing again?" Cosmo said.

"…But then you guys won't grant it, we just covered that after first ten sleep-wishing, remember?" Timmy pointed out.

"Really, we did?" The green-haired fairy scratched his head.

"So you really have no idea what you have done or wish for?" Jorge pinched the bridge of his nose as the boy shook his head, "Alright…Let me explain to you…It come to my attention that someone have granted a very dangerous wish and do you know what I found out?" Another headshake, "You, Timmy Turner, wished that you will find your true loves in a great adventure of multiverse!"

"Multiverse?" Timmy blinked rapidly before he grin widely with pumped fists, "Awesome! It'll be like DC and Marvel! Or some animes!"

"Not awesome!" The muscular fairy scowled before he pause for a moment, "…Well, it's awesome but still very dangerous…"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because this wish is causing the multiverse to collide with each other and if left untreated, everything will end…" Jorge waved his hands, "In one biggest painful explosive that will rip you apart atom to atom in a slow motion." Timmy and the fairies stare at him widened-eyed, "…Just kidding about the painful death." The boy released his breath with his godfamily, "But everything will still end in about ten to fifteen years until you complete your wish."

"Wait, why can't we just unwish it?" Timmy realized something.

"I wish it was this simple but this wish is related to true loves and da rules said…" Jorge summon da rulebook.

"Yeah, yeah, heard this one too many time." The boy sighed, "Alright, all I have to do is just to find my true love…"

"True loves." Jorge cut him off, "As in plural."

"…Say what?" The boy looked at him with a blink.

"He said true loves, as in plural." Cosmo grinned before he tap his chin, "What's plural?"

"He has to find more than one true love to end this wish." Jorge narrowed his eyes with crossed arms, "Which bring me to that…Which one of you idiots grant this wish?!"

"Not me." Wanda said right away and they look at Cosmo as he pick his nose before he blink at him.

"Not me, I swear!" The green-haired fairy nearly screamed out as they kept staring at him and Poof look around as if he have his hand in cookie jar before he whistle innocently, better let his daddy take the blame for now.

"While it's not time to point finger at someone…" Jorge pointed at Cosmo stoically as he looked at Timmy, "You need some help fixing this problem."

"What kind of help?" He asked curiously.

"First, you get this ring…" Jorge snapped his finger and an pink ring magically appear on Timmy's ring finger.

"…Pink?" Timmy deadpanned, "Really?" He attempts to remove it but to his horror, it stuck in one place. "The hell?!"

"This ring will show you the way and if it form an string between your ring and a person's ring finger, that mean you have find one of your true loves." Jorge said as the boy make several attempts to take his ring off, "If it become pure gold then that mean you have find all of your true loves." He summon a stack of paperwork, "Second, your true loves will immediately be married to you on spot once your loves are confirmed and they will live in your world as soon as the wish end."

"Wait, what?!" Timmy dropped his jaw, "Whoa, whoa, aren't I too young to get married? I'm ten! TEN! And isn't it unfair to force my true loves to marry me right away?! I don't think anyone would like it if that ever happen to them as soon as we run into each other!"

"It doesn't work like that." Jorge said, "True love don't happen right away on first slight, it take some time." The boy blinked, "…Do you know that you have to put effort in making a true love? Like getting know each other, go on dates and so on? It's not like BAM!" He smashed his fist on wall as the group jumped at his action, "At first sight." He shook his head, "I blame media for this one with all of their romance movies, book, etc." He paused for a moment, "And since when marriage at young age is a problem? Everyone get married at eight or ten."

"Yeah, in medieval era." Wanda replied flatly, "But it's 2010s, the legal marriage age is eighteen or above in most countries."

"Huh, time sure change…" Jorge scratched his chin before he look at Timmy as he realize the situation, "…Um…At least you're getting a harem?"

"Shit…" Timmy smacked his face. He never thought that he will be in a bizarre situation like this one but it just happen and he blame Cosmo.

"I really swear it's not me!" Cosmo whined.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of FYTL! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Short chapter, I know. It's just first chapter and most of first chapter is always short.**

 **Well, it look like Timmy have land himself in another crazy situation and this time, it will affect him in a big way!**

 **What will Timmy do? Where will they go? Why do he have to get a harem? Who know? Let's find out next time…Hopefully…**

 **Reminder: Please see the last warning and news in profile.**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


End file.
